Flippy/Trivia
General Trivia *According to his uniform, he has the rank of Sergeant (However, in Operation: Tiger Bomb he has the rank of Private, though that might have happened prior to the main series). *Similar to Splendid, whenever Flippy appears, he is usually the character that all or part of the episode revolves around (the only exceptions being Out of Sight, Out of Mime (DVD only) and Class Act). *The only episodes where Flippy can be seen without his beret are Flippin' Burgers, Happy Trails Pt. 2, and Keepin' it Reel. *In the W.A.R. Journal episode Operation: Tiger Bomb, when Flippy experiences post traumatic stress disorder (PTSD), his name is spelled "Fliqpy" (the q symbolizing a flipped p to add to the concept of him "flipping"). This has become the nickname sometimes given to the evil/flipped-out side of Flippy by fans. *Good Flippy has the highest pitched voice out of the main adult characters. *Flippy usually repeats the same sounds when he flips out, starting with his normal self making a whimpering sound followed by a deep breathe and Fliqpy starts breathing evilly. *Fliqpy appears to be cannibalistic as seen in: **''Flippin' Burgers, when he dipped a French fry in a pool of Cuddles' blood (possibly mistaking it for ketchup) and ate it. **Remains to be Seen, where he bit off Lumpy's arm (though he was a zombie). **Party Animal, when he drank a smoothie containing the remains of Mime (although he wasn't flipped out at the time and probably didn't remember what he did while he was evil).. **Easy For You to Sleigh, when he killed Shifty with a Christmas cookie and took a bite out of the blood-covered cookie. ***However, do note that Flippy's 'meals' are respectively a rabbit (Cuddles), a moose (Lumpy), a deer (Mime), and a raccoon (Shifty). Flippy being a bear shows it isn't quite as clear-cut as first thought. *Flippy is the fifteenth character to come back to life after dying in an episode as he first died in ''Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark and came back in Flippin' Burgers. **Flippy is also the first character to resurrect in the second season. *He is the only main character (not counting Lammy and Mr. Pickels) who did not appear in Wrath of Con. A character in a Rorschach costume was seen in the episode, but the writers confirmed that it was a Generic Tree Friend. *Despite him being evil in almost every episode he appears in, Splendid has never tried to stop him. *He seems to be fairly wealthy since his house is full of trophies, statues, suits of armor, and a plasma TV, as seen in Easy For You to Sleigh. *Although he appears in a fairly low amount of episodes, he appears in all three episodes of the thirteenth episode of the TV series. *Flippy is the only main character who has not yet been killed by Splendid (Debatable). In fact, they have never met face to face or even appeared in the same episode (save for Class Act, but they never interacted with each other). *Counting him and Fliqpy separately, he is the only main character not to appear in Class Act excluding Lammy and Mr. Pickels. *In Easy For You to Sleigh, Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, and Double Whammy Part I, he purrs in his sleep. *On November 30th, 2009, Mondo Media posted a video on YouTube called All Hail Flippy showing (almost) all the episodes Flippy has starred in. *Flippy is usually considered the character with the biggest fanbase. *Contrary to some fans belief, it would appear that Flippy has not cured his Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. In On My Mind, a Love Bite, he flipped out and killed Giggles. In Random Acts of Silence, where he flipped out and killed Nutty, Sniffles, and Mime. Therefore, his disorder is still active, despite him "getting rid of it" in Double Whammy. *In later episodes, an electric guitar riff and gunshot sounds can be heard in the background as Flippy flips out. *In Something Fishy, Flippy makes a cameo as a drawing on the blackboard. *In Kringle Feast, Flippy was in a picture on the wall alongside Flaky and Lumpy. *The reason Flippy saw his alter-ego in Double Whammy might be because he overdosed on the pills he took earlier in the episode. It caused him to see an "evil counterpart" yet attack nothing but himself. *Flippy appears in a confessional on the June 2010 Wallpaper Calendar #1, which may indicate that he is a Roman Catholic. *Flippy sleeps with his beret on, as seen in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow. *In Hide and Seek, when he flips out, Flippy's green-yellow irises are only seen temporarily, after which they return to the normal Pac-Man shape for the rest of the episode. As this was his first appearance, it is likely that the writers hadn't come up with the idea of making them permanent until his next appearance, This Is Your Knife. *On the "First Blood" DVD, it says Flippy knits sweaters. *Of the characters that, so far, have appeared in the TV series, he is the only main character that didn't appear in any of the three segments of One Foot in the Grave, as he didn't appear until Lesser of Two Evils during Party Animal. *''Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, ''YouTube Live Episode, Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II), Without a Hitch, and Claw are the only episodes where Flippy appears in person without flipping out. *His internet season 3 alliterate sentence is Fire fried food is a feast for a famished soldier. *His first appearance in internet season 3 was a Halloween special. *In Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, Flippy has Pop's voice instead of his own. This is mainly because Pop was originally supposed to be in the episode, but since Pop isn't really the type of character to kill a character on purpose, and Cub wasn't going to be in the episode, he was replaced with Flippy. *His Love Bite episode is first and only time that Flippy is seen going on a date (which was with Giggles). *Flippy doesn't have a tail, which is odd as real bears have tails (though small and stubby ones). *Flippy/Fliqpy appears as a boss in Deadeye Derby. He is the boss of the level "Lost Mines". *He is allergic to chocolate and candy corn, as is mentioned in the Blurb edition of Remains to be Seen. ** Despite this, his old MySpace character profile mentioned that chocolate chip cookies are his favorite food. *He has the tendency to salute with his left hand, which is the improper way to salute when the right hand is still able. *''Autopsy Turvy shows that Flippy owns a military-style SUV, which resembles a cross between a Willys MB Jeep and a Humvee. Design *In his early design, it is shown that he was going to have a broken arm, a bandage on his cheek, a head bandage, and no hat. He also didn't have dog tags. *While Flippy still has his green beret on, he is seen wearing a beige uniform, including pants, only in ''Ka-Pow!. *Flippy has a belly marking, as seen in one of his posters where he is flipped out with a bomb along with the other tree friends. *Even though Flippy doesn't have buckteeth and mitten-like hands in W.A.R. Journal, he still has a set of sharp teeth when he flips out. *A majority of the times Flippy flips out, he is seen with sharp teeth. Back in the early episodes, he had four separate crooked teeth. *In Remains to be Seen, when Flippy flips out, his eyes turn blue instead of yellow like they normally do. His eyes remain that color until the end of the episode. Episode Statistics *The only TV episodes he appears in are Lesser of Two Evils, Four on the Floor, and all three episodes of Friday the Thirteenth. *Despite his high survival rate, he has not survived at least once in the single HTF Break episode. *Flippy is one of the five characters who have not yet got a season 3-4 featuring pop-up. The others are Disco Bear, Lifty, Shifty, and Splendid. *In the TV series, he is the only main character to not debut in One Foot in the Grave. Lammy and Mr. Pickels do not count, as the two did not exist in 2006. *If one counts Flippy and Fliqpy as the separate characters, Flippy is the only character to never have a physical appearance role. *He is also the only bear character without a Smoochie. *In the TV series, Lumpy and Cuddles appeared in all of his starring roles. Cuddles dies in two of his episodes while Lumpy survives all three. **Flaky appears in all of his Internet season 3 starring roles. She dies in two and survives one. *Both sides of Flippy have co-starred with Toothy (four times), Flaky (five times), Petunia (thrice) Cuddles (four times), Giggles (five times), Lifty, Shifty, Lumpy (five times), Sniffles, Handy, Mime. **He co-stars with Lumpy, Giggles, and Flaky the most. *He is one of the few characters who starred in three TV episodes. The others are Giggles, Cub, The Mole, Disco Bear, Russell, Pop, and Splendid. *Flippy survives in every season 1 internet episode he appeared in. *Despite being a character who rarely dies, he only survived in one episode of the season 3 internet episode, Random Acts of Silence. *In Easy For You to Sleigh, he is a featuring character while he has more a co-starring character. *Flippy survived his debut in the TV series, along with Russell, Pop, Disco Bear, Splendid, and Flaky. *In the entire TV series, Flippy stars in three episodes and features in two. He stars in Party Animal, Double Whammy Part I and in Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II) while he features in Easy For You to Sleigh and in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow). *Flippy is one of the few characters who starred in a Still Alive episode. The others are Nutty, Handy, Splendid, Toothy, and Lumpy. Kills and Deaths *Flippy only dies in 4 out of the 20 episodes he appears in. (Five if one counts Breaking Wind) *If one counts both Flippy and Fliqpy's deaths, Flippy has died a total of 11 times. *Both Flippy and Fliqpy's deaths usually involve vehicles, machinery, Lumpy or explosions. *He is the final main character to die in the TV series (if you don't count Fliqpy as a main character), the seventeenth in the Internet series, and has never died in the shorts. *If one doesn't count Fliqpy, Flippy is the only character to never die with his body still in one piece. *Flippy is one of the few characters who have never been killed by an animal. The others are Pop, Splendid, and Lammy. *''Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow'' and Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II) are the only episodes where Flippy's death aren't caused by another character. *Most of the time when Flippy dies, he dies alongside at least one other character. In Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, he flies into the sun with Handy and Sniffles, in Class Act, he is blown up in a school explosion alongside all the other characters, in Remains to be Seen, he dies in a truck crash along with twelve other characters (and dies again when his brain explodes alongside the rest of the zombies), and in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, he is shredded by a helicopter's tail rotor with Cuddles. Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II) depicts the first time he died alone. *So far, a Generic Tree Friend, Toothy (as a zombie), Lumpy, Flaky (indirectly), Splendid (Debatable), Petunia (Debatable), and Sniffles are the only characters to have killed Flippy. *He has killed every major character to date except for Splendid, Cro-Marmot, Lammy, and Mr. Pickels. *So far, he has never killed The Mole, Cub, Handy and Russell individually - every time he killed them, he killed many other characters with them. In Flippin' Burgers, Cub (along with several Generic Tree Friends) was caught in an explosion caused by Flippy. In Remains to be Seen, he crashed his truck into a group of trick-or-treaters that included Handy, Russell and The Mole. Except for Handy (Happy Trials Pt. 2) and The Mole (Party Animal and Happy Trails Pt. 1), he has never met Pop, Cub, or Russell. *He is one of the few characters who haven't killed all of the four primary characters (Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Lumpy). The others are Petunia, Handy, Russell, Lammy, and Mr. Pickels. *He is the last character to die in the TV series and in Internet Season 3. *Flippy, like Splendid and Cro-Marmot, is usually not hurt by common things and rarely dies. *The only episode, to date, where Flippy has not killed anyone or flipped out is Without a Hitch (note that even though he did flip-out in Flaky's imagination, this is not counted as it did not actually happen). Flippy also killed Sniffles in Dream Job, however this took place in Sniffles' dream and the latter survived the episode, so this isn't counted either. *The only episode, to date, where he kills someone on purpose without actually flipping out is Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark (Flaky). *Flippy generally has a very difficult time killing Lumpy, having only caused the moose's death thrice ( the first of which was not shown onscreen, the second time was when possessing another object, and the third time with relative ease). **He spends the entirety of Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow trying to kill Lumpy in various ways and failing every time. He also tried to kill him in Remains to be Seen, Double Whammy Part I, and By The Seat Of Your Pants. *He is one of four characters to survive in his debut episode in both the internet and TV series. The others are Flaky, Disco Bear and Splendid. *He is one of the few characters who have never died from any form of breathing problem like drowning, suffocation, smoke inhalation, or being strangled. The others are Cro-Marmot, Splendid, and Lammy. *Despite his high survival rate, he has only survived one Halloween episode. *If one seperates Flippy and Fliqpy's as characters, Autopsy Turvy would be the only episode where he is the last character to die. Superlatives *Flippy is similar to Lumpy in another way: both of them have cursed at least once in the series. Flippy said "Oh, crap! What the fuck?!" in Autopsy Turvy, and Lumpy said "What the hell?" in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, and can at times be heard saying "What the fuck?". *Flippy wears a hat, along with Shifty, Russell, Handy, Pop and Cub. *Flippy's beret usually changes its position when he turns to the other side; much like Lumpy's antlers, Lammy's bow, Nutty's eye and candy, Russell's eyepatch and hook, The Mole's mole, Handy's tools, Sniffles' pocket protector, and Cub's diaper pin. *Pop and Fliqpy have a few similarities: **Both have the same voice actor. **They're both bears. **Despite being known for rarely dying, both characters die a lot more in recent episodes. **They wear clothes **They frequently kill other tree friends (though Pop does not do it on purpose and has one common victim: Cub; while Fliqpy just kills everyone on purpose). *Both sides of Flippy are one of the few characters to eat/drink the remains of themselves or another character, the others are Cuddles (thrice), Giggles (four times, one time offscreen), Toothy, Lumpy (twice, one time offscreen), Petunia, Nutty (twice, one time offscreen), Pop (Offscreen), Cub, (twice, one time offscreen), Flaky (twice, one time offscreen), The Mole (Offscreen), and Russell (Offscreen). *Flippy is one of the main green characters. The other four are Nutty, Lifty, Shifty, and Cro-Marmot. His shirt also symbolizes the camouflage color worn by veterans during/after the war. *Flippy is one of the eight characters wearing clothes. The others are Mime, Disco Bear, The Mole, Russell, Lammy, Pop and Lumpy. *Flippy is one of the few characters whose name is not a real word. The others are Cro-Marmot, Lifty, Lammy, and Mr. Pickels. *He is one of the characters who do not die in their debut episodes, the others being The Mole, Toothy (Debatable), Handy, Petunia, Splendid, Flaky, Mime, Cro-Marmot, Disco Bear, Lammy, and Mr. Pickels. *He is one of the four main bear characters, along with Disco Bear, Pop, and Cub. Category:Trivia Category:Character Trivia